tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizu Kohi
Appearance His mask is notably customized as it is a curved screen with static constantly flashing on it hence the nickname. He is usually in a white and black baseball tee, khaki skinny jeans, flip flops and circular rimmed black tint sunglasses. He has a buzz cut on the sides of his head but keeps it rather long on the top. His eyes are brown along with his hair. He is tall in stature, 6' to be precise, and he is also lean and fairly muscular, clocking in with a weight of about 195 lbs. He also has a very large sleeve tattoo of a Lotus on his shoulder, a koi jumping into a river on his bicep, and a centipede wrapped around his forearm. Personality A loud mouth and a teenager, Mizu is the problem child of the Red Sun. Liable to be found with an alcoholic beverage he usually lacks manners and is provocative. He strives to prove himself as a powerful person and is often needed to be put in his place by his superiors, usually Shouwei. He is very trustworthy but isn't very reliable as he is neither punctual nor very self-aware. He doesn't really seem to realize his words have consequences but he is making active efforts to change, however everyone's lack of respect for him seems to put him in a hole that forces him to continue with his immature behavior. He is fiercely loyal to the Zhi siblings and would protect them till his very last breath. History To be Discovered. Powers and Abilities : Strengths: '''His ukaku provides him with enhanced speed but he is unusually quick even for an ukaku. He is also a fairly good hacker and usually subsists on hacking the credit cards of the corpses he scavenges for the Ivory Castle regularly. He also knows how to take a peek at the CCG's network although he rarely does as it is a very risky move for only intel. Recently he has become proficient in MMA, giving him more power and higher endurance along with refined technique. : '''Weaknesses: '''Apart from what appears to be a rapidly deteriorating mental state and a slight drinking problem. He is particularly weak in fights. His punches are just as powerful as anybody's but when it comes to taking hits several hard blowsshould have him down for the count, He can probably take more now that he is consistently training. Kagune '''Type: Ukaku Appearance: His Kagune differs from others as it appears to be made out of a vapor. While in actuality it is simply raw RC being held together by an organic miasma. There is a spine that the miasma is "attached" to that protrudes for about two feet from the shoulder blade. Strengths: It behaves as what is belived to be ghostlike having solid objects pass through it except at the spine. Its lack of proper skin attributes to it's lightness, justifying his increased speed. Its long range attacks are particularly bizarre however as the miasma begins to crystallize and shape into a knife-like object that is then thrown at the target almost blindingly quick. Weaknesses: If the spine is hit then the miasma dissipates back into the body to help the healing process. The miasma usually returns 10 minutes after the attack on the spine. His crystallization cannot be rapidly fired like other Ukaku. Mizu has to grab the crystallization and fling it at the target himself. His crystallization is also not as strong as Koukaku or Rinkaku types there for the knives are not suitable for hand-to-hand combat. Threads Relationships Trivia *Coffee being one of the fews drinks he can ingest he prefers Cuban-style coffee called "Café con Leche" *He prefers Vodka to all other types of alcoholic beverages. He especially prefers Russian Vodka and only opens those bottles during New Year's. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Red Sun